Why Can't We Just Rewind?
by Love Affair With Distance
Summary: Seth and Summer find themselves on the verge of something special. But what does it mean to them? They're about to find out.


**Why Can't We Just Rewind?**

**NEW STORY ALERT.**

**Yes, all, I have a new story, woo, this one is all planned out, and I'm excited to write it, so let's not waste time with long-ass A/N's, go. Read. Have Fun. And – if you want – you know, you _could_ review. Just a thought.**

**Also, readers of "I'm Lost Without You," New update, soonishly! **

* * *

He grabbed a few random shirts from his dresser drawer, throwing them onto the bed, as he passed, and making his way towards his closet. Once reaching the destination, he pulled out a pair of worn-out converse, and an equally worn out pair of vans, one for now, and one for later. He pulled out his pair of diesel jeans – bought for him by his ex-girlfriend – and another pair, just in case. Once he had everything he was going to need, he pulled out, from the top of his closet, a bag – the same one he used to take to Camp Takaho with him – and threw everything in. 

If anyone had come in, it'd been pretty obvious what Seth Cohen was doing; he was running away.

What was the point in staying, in a town that he hated, and the town that hated him? He had no friends, no girlfriend. Of course, there was another way out of this town, but that way was more… permanent. So running away, sounded awesome.

He zipped the zipper, to the over-sized bag around, catching a bit of the skin of his fingertips in the tightening of the bag, "Fuck," He cursed under his breath.

As he let out the explicit mumble, the door creaked, in the way it did when someone opened it. When he heard the door swing on its hinges he cursed himself for not locking it, it was obviously his parents – the only people who would be there _now_ – he was busted.

The 5 seconds it took for the intruder to come into view, were the longest of Seth's life. He looked to the window, and wondered if he could make an escape that way. But he wasn't that stupid. He breathed out and expected the worse.

But, when the trespasser was revealed, it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Summer…," He dragged out, now over the shock, he decided that she wouldn't care if he was leaving anyway, so he'd taken a breath and slumped his shoulders, in relaxation.

Him and Summer had dated for 4 months, happily. They never thought, when they did start dating, that they'd be as serious, well of course, on some level, they did know, they did, after all, lose their virginities to each other. But, when they were both left heartbroken – just two weeks ago – they realised how strong their feelings were for each other. They realised – even if they'd never say it aloud, or admit it to anyone – they'd fallen in love.

But, due to their harsh break up – where Summer's dad had demanded Summer not date Seth, and she'd complied to his orders – Seth though, that, never, could the popular girl actually _love_ the geek, she could like him, maybe, but definitely not love. And Summer thought that she'd hurt Seth too much, he couldn't possibly love her, even if he had been _'in love,'_ with her since they were in fifth grade, but he couldn't possible love the person she was now.

So Summer had taken her dad's orders, and phoned Seth – while he was in Viva Las Vegas – and claimed that they _"just weren't working out."_ But in reality, there was so much more.

They hadn't spoken to each other since, maybe the odd, "Hi," or "Bye," in the corridors at school, or a small, shy wave at the few Newpsie infested parties they'd had to endure since.

So when Seth saw Summer, in his room, he had to make a double check, just to make sure that the dinner he'd skipped, wasn't taking its toll.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?," He asked, looking towards the door, hoping his parents wouldn't make a surprise appearance, too.

"It's nice to see you, too," Summer said, apparently in the almost-year she'd known Cohen, she'd picked up his sarcasm and irony, after receiving a glare of Seth, indicating he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm, "I came to see if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm just fine," Seth said, trying to hard the sarcasm in his voice, really not wanting to spill his heart out to his ex-girlfriend.

"Cohen…," She dragged his name out, warningly, she sighed and crossed her arms, even if they weren't still together, she still wanted to be friends, and she still wanted him to feel like he could tell her anything, "I know you're not."

"What am I supposed to say?" Seth said, his voice raised from his almost whisper, "My best friend's just left, and I have a packed bag. How do you think I feel?" Some of his own sarcasm was seeping through, accompanied with a signature eye roll, he moved round, to finish zipping.

Summer had only just realised that most of his personal belongings, dotted around his room, were missing, and that there was a bag on the bed, "Are you running away?"

"What does it look like?" Another eye roll.

"Seth," she said, sternly, she didn't want him to leave, she still needed him around, she still needed someone to make her laugh on a daily basis, and someone who was going to help her save Marissa from becoming like half the teenagers in Newport, and finding solace in a bottle of vodka. Either way, she still needed Seth Cohen. "Why, the fuck, are you running away?"

"You can _try_ and stop me all you want, I'm still doing it," Seth said, bitterly as he walked towards his en suite bathroom, getting a few personal products from there he was going to need, determined to prove to Summer he was doing this.

"Stop," She almost shouted, although she knew to keep a hushed tone, as to not cause a scene in which his parents would come and see what he was doing, and she really didn't want that.

Seth stopped at the sound of her voice, knowing it was verging onto rage blackout, and once she got into one her blackouts, there would be no chance in hell Seth could leave without a fight, so he decided it best to try and keep the atmosphere calm. "Why are you _really_ doing this?"

"You want to know why I'm _really_ doing this?" Seth asked, waving his hand round towards the bag, and the door, Summer nodded her head, violently, calming down from her previous mad high, "I'm doing this because Ryan's the perfect kid for my parents, I mean he gets good grades, he never lies to them, and whenever he does get into trouble for fighting, he always has good reason, my parents won't miss me, they'll be more worried about what Ryan's doing to even notice I'm not here. Me and you aren't exactly on the best of terms, and me and Marissa are no Paris and Nicole, so what else am I supposed to do? Sit around in this stupid, goddamn, town where everyone hates me."

During the course of his rant, Summer's eyes had gone from the previous twinkle – that had been forced ever since they broke up – to them glossing over, close to tears, she never knew why Seth had hated Newport before he met her, sure, he was bullied, and had no friends. But in that one statement of his, she realised how lonely he was.

"Cohen…," she cooed, putting her hand on his shoulder, "You know, your parents love you – and Ryan – to bits, you know they don't _really_ think that about you, and Ryan's not perfect, I mean look at today, he got a girl pregnant so he has to drop out of school, move to Chino, and get a job – irresponsible much? And you have to know, even if we're not together, I still want you in my life, who else will I have to have bickering matches with me, or make sarcastic comments about," This brought a hint of a smile to Seth's face, the corners of his mouth creasing up, Summer glowed, it was a victory to her, "And plus, I need someone to help me pick Marissa up when she's drunk and screaming Ryan's name."

Seth let out a quiet snigger and took a place on the bed, breathing out as he did so, Summer turned round, bending down at his knee, "Just don't leave," she said, making him look at her, she put on her best puppy dog look, the one that she knew he couldn't refuse, "Please."

"Fine," He said, in a defeated tone, as soon as Summer's lip pouted and her eyes widened into the look she gave him when she wanted something, he knew he couldn't refuse her, "I won't," He confirmed, holding his hands up.

"Good!" Summer exclaimed, clapping her hands, in joy that she'd got him out of his little funk. "Now, let's go get some ice-cream," Her hands still together, as she twisted them, awaiting his answer.

"Okay," Seth said, a nod joining his answer, "But, just so you know, 'cause we're not dating," he said, waving a hand between the two of them, "I don't have to buy yours."

"Yeah, but you could, you know, just from the kindness in your heart," Summer said, a sweet, yet mischievous smile on her face. Seth, lightly, pushed her arm.

It amazed Summer how they could go back to their relationship – bar the making out and hugging, and general couple-ness – with their bickering fights, she hoped their relationship stayed like that, that no matter what happened between the two, they were still able to be civil to one another.

* * *

The way she used to be able to twist his curls in her fingers. The way she could wrap her arms around his waist. The way he, every so often, would leave shaving for a day, that would give him a rough look. That was just a few things that Summer loved Seth for. Just everything about him, to her, was perfect. Although, she knew people couldn't be perfect, but it was so hard to believe with his brown eyes burning holes into her. 

She licked her chocolate chip ice-cream as she thought about the man stood next to her as they walked to the beach, barefoot. It was things like this that she missed about Seth, the way they could just share small moments like this.

Whoever said the _'free things in life are best,' _was _totally_ right.

There steps were in-sync, and they both took licks of their ice-cream at the same times, and the same way – little licks, as to not waste the ice-cream – she wondered why they weren't a couple anymore, then she'd have to bite her lip, so she _didn't_ say to Seth _'Fuck the break-up.'_

"You think he'll still visit us?" Seth asked, like a lost child. He didn't need to explain who, _'he,'_ was, it was plainly obvious he was talking about the shorter, yet muscular man that was in Chino, playing hero.

"I don't know, I mean he could, but if he doesn't it could be because it's too hard for him," Summer shrugged taking another minuscule dab at her ice-cream. Seth looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's had to give up school, give up his life, just to go look after Theresa whose pregnant, even though he might not be the dad, he may feel jealous of us, still here," Summer said, a simple shrug following.

"I guess," Seth shrugged, kicking the sand, "So, how've you been, we haven't really spoken, in two weeks."

All of a sudden, the seemingly comfortable evening turned an awkward corner, they both knew why they hadn't spoken, seen, or heard from each other in over two weeks, they'd managed to shrug off the oh-so-obvious elephant in the room, many-a-times.

"Oh, yeah, I've been, uh…," _'Bad, I can't live without you,_' or_ 'Fine, the best thing I did was dump you, on the phone,_' "Just, normal."

"Normal?" Seth asked, as he now walked backwards, about a meter away from Summer, so he was in front of her, taking random licks of his ice-cream. "That's cool," He said, after seeing Summer nod her head.

The conversation really was awkward, Seth hated awkward silences, the way that you were with someone, but had nothing to say making yourself feel uncomfortable, Summer knew this, so she decided, to say something, "Seth."

"Hmm," He said, his eyes, which had, previously, rested on the sand, looked up to her.

"Can we _not _have this awkward tension about us? I just want us to be friends."

"I thought we were friends," Seth said, trying to be oblivious, taking more interest in his almost finished cream-based food in front of him. Summer gave Seth a look, a look he knew all too well, a look that told him to _'stop pretending everything was fine and look at the problems,' _Seth had problems with facing up to problems, he'd much rather use the sarcasm he'd gotten used to his whole life, then talking about the problems around him. He'd much rather just carry on his 'friendship,' with Summer, not letting his feelings out, and pretending he was over it. But he knew Summer wouldn't let him. "What else am I supposed to say, Summer?"

"I don't know the truth? Maybe," Summer said, her voice raising, luckily, though, this time there was no one around, except the people who'd spent the day tanning – now very red – packing up and heading home.

"What," Seth said, his voice reaching a higher level than his normal hushed speak, "So I'm supposed to say, to your face, 'you really hurt me when you broke up with me, but I'll still be friends, even though I still love- like you,' " Seth stopped, and turned a very deep red, as he realised, not only had he told Summer that he did still have feelings for her – it may have been obvious, but he'd _actually_ admitted it – he'd also told her, what he'd know for 2 weeks, that he was in love with her.

"Yes!" Summer exclaimed, all too soon, obviously not processing everything Seth had said, and when she did, her hand flew to her mouth, covering the ruby lips, and she turned the same shade of red as Seth, she decided, she'd do what Seth usually did, ignore his mistake, "I just want you to be honest with me."

"Okay, we can be friends, Summer, but you should know, I still have feelings for you," Seth said, his cheeks were now a little less red, a more pinkish tint decorated his face, he accompanied his sarcastic statement with the signature rolling of the brown eyes.

"See, honesty is always the key," Summer said, knowingly, although, it added irony to the whole conversation, as they both tried to deny what Seth had said, and the way they honestly felt about each other – which was _definitely_ more than a friendship.

"Sure it is, I feel so much better now that we've had this truly _honest _conversation," Seth said, a light chuckle following it, he was playing with fire now, he was dabbing at both of their diversions of Seth's use of the word, _'love.'_

Summer just rolled her eyes – something she did a lot around Seth – and walked, swiftly, in front of him, waiting for him to catch up as she walked the beach. The sky was illuminated with so many colors, this, and sunrise – which she didn't see much – were her favourite times of the day, when there were too many shades of one color to count, and it was bright, yet there was no sign of the sun. It was truly beautiful.

* * *

Seth let out a sigh as he went to open his front door, he didn't want to see his parents upset – what kid did? – but in some way, he was the one that felt guilty that Ryan left, after all, he was the one that persisted to his mother that Ryan stay with them, but then again, he wasn't the one that forced Ryan to Newport's own den of sin, to go have sex with Theresa, but there was some guilt that lay in the bottom of his stomach. 

Him and Summer had recovered from the awkwardness of his drop of the 'L,' word, and had continued their little trek down the beach, he'd waved her off, from his door, as she pulled out of his drive at 10pm.

He walked into his house, to find his mom crying on the couch, his dad's arm around her, he should've known better, he knew his mom was bound to cry at the fact of Ryan leaving but he'd hoped – 4 hours on – that she'd have stopped crying. But, nope, she was still going strong. Her make-up had obviously washed away after the first half hour of crying, and her perfectly straight hair from the wedding, was now pulled up into a messy ponytail.

When they looked up and saw Seth standing there, it was like they'd seen a ghost, Seth's eyebrows joined in the middle as he frowned, why it was a sudden shock to why he was there, he did live here after all. Then he started wondering if he _was_ a ghost, and they were seeing him. Then he saw what was on the table, and almost kicked himself, for being stupid on 2 counts.

The first count, of thinking he could've been a ghost, it was a stupid thing to think, he could've rolled his eyes at himself, and the second count, for not unpacking and for not throwing out the letter he'd wrote to his parents – for them to read after he'd departed. He looked on the mahogany coffee table at the cream paper, which clearly read, 'Mom and Dad.'

"Seth?" His mom asked, in-between hiccups, that indicated she had been crying, although from her composure it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah?" Seth asked, looking at the worn black converse that were on his feet, he knew he was supposed to have done something before he went out with Summer.

"Where have you been?" Kirsten Cohen said, standing up, out of her husbands embracing arms, and to look at her, much taller, son, she was not pleased that he'd pulled a stunt like that. She crossed her arm's over her chest, and raised her eyebrows, awaiting an answer.

"Well, uh, I went out with Summer," Seth said, smiling a bit, hoping it'd win his mother over.

At the mention of Summer's name, her eyebrows went from the arched shape to a frown, wondering why her son and his _ex_-girlfriend were _still_ hanging out, she didn't know much about the youth these days, but she _did_ know it was 'un-cool,' to hang out with the ex. "Why were you out with Summer?" The curiosity getting the best of her, when she should've been questioning him about the letter he'd left in his room.

"She came round, wondering how I was, then we went to the beach, and now we're friends," Seth said, plainly, considering this was his escape route from the dire consequences that were about to follow, he wasn't rambling on and on about it, like he'd planned, he figured it must've been the look on his parents' faces.

"Well that's good, and, all," Sandy said, standing up next to his wife, and in front of his, biological, son. "But I would really like to know what this," He said, picking up the envelope and taking the letter out of it, putting it in front of Seth's face, "What this is," He finished off, looking at his son, eyebrows raised.

"Well, about that, uh…," Seth said, a smile showing all of his teeth, obviously one put on, hoping it'd let him off any punishment, when he realised his parents weren't buyin' it, he decided to take Summer's sediment from earlier, _"Honesty is always the key," _"So, I was going to run away, you know, my best friend leaving, my girlfriend dumping me," Sandy and Kirsten nodded, both their arms were crossed over their chests, their stern faces proving to Seth that he wasn't getting away lightly, "So yeah, I _was_ going to run away, then Summer came round, talked some sense into me, and I decided against it."

"So you're telling me, that your mother and I have been worried sick, phoning the coastguards and people down at the marine, for _nothing_?" Sandy said, his voice calm, and cool, as if he was talking to him about everyday life, not the fact that he'd been planning to run away.

Seth thought about this for a second, before, dangerously, bobbing his head up and down; nodding.

Kirsten through her arms up, "I do not believe this," she exclaimed, so much had happened to her in just one day, a younger woman – and Julie Cooper at that – was now officially her step-mom. Her other son had left because he impregnated a girl, and her other son had been planning to leave, with just a note left for his parents, "You're in big trouble, mister, you're grounded, no video games, no call-,"

"Lay off him, honey," Sandy said, a mischievous smirk planted onto his face, she looked at him, infuriated, she had spent the past night crying over her two lost sons, and he had the right to tell her to 'lay off him'? "You're not punished," Seth was about to hug his dad and do a little happy dance, until he heard the one word feared by teenagers, "But… you have to come work, _with me_, for two weeks, which means, running to the coffee shop, and any other errands I'll need you to run."

Sandy exchanged a knowing look between himself and his wife; Kirsten knew how boring it got at his office – he complained about not having enough cases all the time – so it was the perfect punishment for Seth.

"Okay, that's not _too_ hard," Seth shrugged, thanking Jesus, Moses, and whoever else that he'd gotten off lightly, little did he know what the next two weeks had in store for him, "But you know, I'm a bit tired, all that planning to runaway really did knock it out of me," He said, a smile planted on his face, "Love you, guys, night."

"Good night, sweetie," Kirsten said, in a mothering voice, she may have been pissed that he was thinking of running away, but she still couldn't stifle the relief she felt when Seth had walked through the door, she walked closer to Seth and pulled him into a hug – that only lasted all of 5 seconds – and kissed his cheek, before heading in the direction of her own bedroom.

"Night, Son," Sandy said, hitting Seth's shoulder as he passed, and followed his smaller blonde wife, "Oh, and work starts next Monday," He said with a grin, Seth nodded in recognition, and Sandy couldn't wait to see him struggle as the next two weeks progressed.

* * *

**It's been clinically proven, that reviewing after a chapter, is relaxing.**


End file.
